


The sunrise

by Musical_Trash_Aimee



Series: Writing prompts (Multi-Fandoms) [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Trash_Aimee/pseuds/Musical_Trash_Aimee
Summary: A prompt from my book of prompts.Virgil talks about his longing for sunrises.(Prinxiety is explicitly mentioned but not the main focus)





	The sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, Just another prompt but it's my first time writing sanders sides so they might be a bit OOC.   
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Which do you prefer: Sunrise or Sunset

Virgil had always wanted to see the sunrise. Yet, no matter how fucked up his sleeping patterns are, he never managed to stay awake long enough. He woke up long after it and high noon had ended, were he repeated the cycle. The only days he manages to stay awake for sunrise, were days the world seemed to collapse around him. That's where his boyfriend came in. It wasn't long after he woke up that Roman showed up to drag him away to the creative side of the mindscape. He was dragged into a room with a large bed, covered in blankets and pillows of all different shapes and sizes, a large tv with shelves of DVDs facing the bed, snacks galore sprinkled within the room and a, arguably more extravagant, window behind the TV. As Roman went to put a DVD in Virgil got the hint that they were watching movies and climbed into the mountain of blankets with little resistance. After a while of them lying there he felt it, warmth, connection, protection... Overall safety. Virgil fell asleep easily after that.

         His eyes opened groggily, immediately attempting to go into protection mode when he felt something around his waist, he moved his head slightly to try and see what it was, but his train of thought stopped immediately at what he saw in the extravagant window was bold pinks, oranges and yellows mixing perfectly around a glowing sun on the horizon, it was mesmerising. It was the sunrise. He found himself relaxing into sleep again while looking at it. He decided in his half-awake scene that he loved the sunrise more than the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread but not bated.


End file.
